Just One Night
by Person2
Summary: Buzz and Jessie get locked in a Toy Store together and have a date.
1. Default Chapter

Toy Story is not my movie and neither are these characters. But I do like to write for them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This is my first fic about Toy Story or rather Toy Story 2.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Just One Night.

*************

It was about 4 months after Buzz had rescued his dear friend Woody from being sent to Japan along with some new friends, and everything was going fine and just the way it should be. Andy had gotten up and rushed down to eat his breakfast, a nutritious bowl of his favorite cereal, Buzz Blasts. The toys where left up stairs to greet each other another beautiful Saturday morning.

Sheriff Woody was the first to get up and rub the sleep out from his eyes from his spot on Andy's bed. He stretched out his long arms and twisted his torso readjusting his back. After he had time to become fully awake he stood up and walked to the edge of the bed to climb down and mingle with the other toys of Andy's room.

Down below a city of toys came to life as their human owner left for breakfast. A whole muster of different toys were busily walking about the floor of Andy's bed room. There were toys of every size, shape, and age group recommendation. They were all walking about talking, telling each other their fears, or just asking about their day. Some where wise cracking and other just shooting the breeze. Buzz Lightyear, the charismatic Space Ranger toy was giving the nervous dinosaur, Rex, some advice on how to become more of a dominate predator.

"I just don't think I have it in me to be scary Buzz," the huge dinosaur fretted nervously as he twiddled his tiny fingers, "I know my species of dinosaur was supposed to be the most fearsome of all. But.. I just don't think I can take the pressure."

Buzz gave the dinosaur a friendly punch in his little shoulder with a smile, "Aw come on Rex. I'm sure you have it in you somewhere. You just have to look deep inside the big plastic body of yours," he planted a finger in the Rex's small plastic chest, "Reach down and pick it up. You'll find the courage." Buzz assured his friend.

"Easy for you to say," Rex said trying to reach his shoulder where the space toy had gently hit it, "You're Buzz Lightyear. You're never afraid of anything." Rex put himself down.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Rex," Buzz tried to pull his friend's spirit up, "Just take some time and one day you'll be as brave as I am." Buzz assured his cowardly friend that he would one day have faith, courage, and determination just like he has. As Buzz finished his sentence the door of Andy's room creaked open and the toys panicked. They hadn't heard Andy's foot steps coming up the stairways.

"Don't worry boys, it's just us girls," Bo Peep cooed as she poked her head through the doorway. "I hope you aren't afraid of little ol' us," she smiled sweetly as she walked in.

"Us?" Buzz asked himself puzzled. He only saw Bo walk in and that could only mean one thing, "Jessie." he squeaked as he saw the red haired cowgirl come through the door smiling and looking around. Buzz was nervous around her and fled the scene before she spotted him. So much for courage and determination. His heart pound as he wondered if the spunky cowgirl had seen him. Yes surely he did want her to notice him but why was he running away from her all the time? The fact was he was just plain nervous around her. He couldn't talk and if he did he squeaked because his throat closed up on him. His face would turn a beet red and nothing he ever seemed to say came out right if indeed he did manage to get a few words out.

Woody jumped down to the floor to meet up with his girl Bo. "Hey Bo." Woody greeted her. He was still a fluster around her at times but by now he was used to the talking thing.

"Hi sheriff," she cooed flirtatiously back at him smiling and batting her big blue eyes. The couple started to flirt around with each other in the middle of the floor when something caught Woody's eye. It was Jessie. She seemed to be searching for something. The cowgirl looked behind book shelves and under the bed, in the closet and behind the door. Woody couldn't help but ask, "What's wrong Jessie? Did you loose something?"

"Come out, come out wherever you are," she called as she looked around. She lifted up the rug even thinking what she was looking for was under there, but obviously not. She stood up and turned her head to regard Woody's question about her behavior. "Oh I was just looking for that space toy, Buzz." she said happily. "But I don't think he's in the room." Contrary to what Buzz believed Jessie liked him. She really did. She liked everything about him especially the way he was always nervous. She found it very cute. From the first day when he had rescued her and tried his best to give her a compliment on her hair she fell for his ways.

"Did you look behind the toy box?" Woody said with a wink. He had seen Buzz take off behind the toy box earlier when she first stepped in the room. He had no problem with giving away Buzz's hiding spot. Woody got a kick out of Buzz's nervousness and Jessie's playful ness with him. 

Jessie got the hint and a big smile crossed her face as she slowly walked over to where the toy box was in the corner of Andy's room, "You're right Sheriff Woody. I hadn't looked over here." she giggled as she came upon where he was hiding.

Buzz started to sweat as she approached. He closed his eyes and hoped she wouldn't find him. At least not until he had worked up enough courage to talk to her without screwing anything up. Then everything was quiet. It seemed that she had missed him and he was safe. Buzz opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief wiping the sweat from his brow, "Phew, that was close." just then a bright eyed hyper cowgirls head popped out from on top of the toy box just an inch from his own startled expression.

"Yeah Haw!!" Jessie yelled, "I found you!" she jumped down to Buzz who was backing up and grabbed him by the arm and drug him out from the space behind the toy box. "What are you doing back there all alone Buzz?" she said as she smiled, "We weren't playing hide and go seek! We played that yesterday!" she drug Buzz out into the open floor. She gave him a great big squeeze hug, "I missed you! Don't hide like that." she told him.

Buzz smiled. He liked her big bear hugs, although he would have enjoyed it better if he were the one giving her the hug and she didn't squeeze so hard, "O..OK" he said.

"You weren't trying to hide from we were ya?" Jessie asked putting her arms around his neck and coming in closer to him. She knew how to get him to blush and start stuttering.

"Who...Who... uh me?" Buzz stuttered, "N..no.no no" Buzz said shaking his head.

"Good. Because I would just have to come find you again," she bent down to rest her head on the rim of his space suit where his helmet would close onto and smile up at him with her green eyes and smile sweetly.

Buzz just gawked at her face and his eyes attached to hers. He would have liked to do more then just stand there like an idiot, like kiss her, or tell her he loved her. But instead he stood there with this pretty cowgirl hanging on the front of his uniform.

"Are you trying to catch flies?" Jessie teased him. She raised her hand to close his mouth for him. "There that's better."

'How could I have looked that stupid!' Buzz's brain shouted at him, 'I probably drooled on her head or had bad breath! Way to go Lightyear!' "Sorry," was what he said as he blushed. "I didn't drool on you did I? Or I don't have bad breath?"

Jessie laughed, "No. You didn't drool on me, although that's what I was expecting, and your breath is just fine," she nuzzled her nose with his and made him blush and knees wobble. Although she liked his cute nervousness she would have rather liked him to be a little bit more confident in himself. But before she had a chance to tell him he didn't have to be so timid they heard a shout from down stairs that Andy was done eating and his Mom told him to go upstairs to get dressed that they were going somewhere. Jessie let go of Buzz sadly and started running for the door, "Sorry Buzz I gotta go." she ran to the door and closed it behind her as she and Bo Peep ran to Molly's room.

Buzz watched her leave through the door and was going to stand there all day until Woody shouted, "Buzz! Hurry Andy's coming!!" Buzz shook the vision of Jessie out of his head and ran to his spot on the book shelf and froze.

The second Buzz had froze the door swung open and Andy stepped in, "Alright were going to Pizza Planet for lunch!" he quickly got dressed and then grabbed Buzz from his spot, "Come on Buzz! To Infinity and Beyond!" he ran out of the door and down the stairs shouting happily. Molly was downstairs with a toy too. She had Jessie in her hands as she jumped up and down excitedly. Pizza Planet was her favorite restaurant too. Buzz glanced up to see Molly with Jessie when nobody was looking and smiled. He was glad she was coming with. With Andy around he didn't have to worry about saying something embarrassing.

"OK kids, everyone into the van," Mrs. Davis told her kids as she opened the front door and they both ran to the family van parked in the driveway and jumped in.

***************************************************

More coming..........


	2. Chapter Two

Just One Night

Chapter two.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At Pizza Planet everything went perfectly. Buzz and Jessie were with one another and Buzz didn't have to risk anything embarrassing. A few times Molly splattered pizza sauce on Buzz, but Andy wiped him off with a napkin. After lunch was over with they all loaded in the van.

"OK ready to go home?"Mrs. Davis asked the kids.

"Can we go to the toy store?" Andy asked his mother.

"Well.." she wasn't quit sure that they needed any more toys.

"Please please!" Andy begged.

"Oh alright," Mrs. Davis gave in and she drove the kids to Fred's Toy Barn.

Fred's Toy Barn was the old Al's Toy Barn. When Al returned without the big bucks he was supposed to get off of the sale of the Roundup Gang he didn't have enough money to pay for the rent of the building and was forced to sell it. That just goes to show you crime doesn't pay. But the new store owner wasn't a greedy toy collector at all but a friendly old man who's joy was to see children happy when they played with toys.

Mrs. Davis opened the side door to the van and let Andy out. She then took Molly's stroller out of the back and placed Molly in it. "Come on kids lets go. But we're only looking. I'm not buying you any new toys. You have enough already." she told Andy and he agreed. 

Jessie and Buzz sighed with relief that no new toys were going to be replacing them.

As the family walked into the store Andy's Mom heard a yodel. She looked over the awning of the stroller to see Molly still had Jessie. She then turned to her son and sure enough he was still holding onto Buzz.

"Guys you can not bring toys into a toy store," she said taking Buzz and Jessie out of the children's hands, "Somebody might think you stole them." she placed the two toys in the basket under Molly's stroller and then pulled a baby blanket over them so nobody would think her kids were thefts.

As they went through the store Jessie peeked out from under the blanket to look at the place. She hadn't seen the place in a very long time. Al used to take his early members of the Roundup Gang to show to other toy collectors at his shop but they never offered enough money for him and that's when they went back into storage for 20 years. The next time she saw the light was when Woody had arrived.

Buzz wasn't looking out of the blanket he just sat there and looked at Jessie. She was appealing to his eye sensors but he also didn't care to look out at the toy store. Last time he was here it was not a pleasant experience for him. The other Buzz Lightyear, being locked in a box, having unleashed Emperor Zurg. He didn't have a ball.

**********************************************

The family spent almost two hours in the store looking and playing with all the new and old toys in the store but it was time for them to leave and go back home. Besides since being a Saturday the toy store was closing early and there was only about a half hour left until closing time.

"Come on let's go," Mrs. Davis called to Andy who was standing playing a video game. He put down the controller and came when his Mom called. On their way out of the store they passed by two children who were running through the store shouting and pushing. As the two kids ran by the Davis' one knocked into Andy's stroller. And half way tipped it over.

Jessie who had been on the edge of the basket got tossed from the stroller. Buzz , who hadn't taken his eyes off of her for a second, took immediate action and lunged for the toppling cowgirl. He grabbed her around the waist but then his much more weighted body threw them both out of the basket and onto the floor.

It might have been OK if the two sorry children and the Mother of the little brats weren't walking all over the stroller not paying attention to where their feet were going. They accidently kicked about Buzz who was clutching Jessie protecting her from being stepped on or kicked. It wasn't long that the mob of people had kicked Buzz and Jessie under one of the store shelves.

Mrs. Davis put the stroller upright and made sure Molly was OK. The child wasn't too frightened and instead was laughing and clapping her hands. She thought it to be funny instead of traumatizing. 

"Oh I am so terribly sorry!" The Mother of the two boys apologized

"That's OK. Nobody was hurt at all. Kids will be kids," Mrs. Davis said with a smile.

The two families walked out of the store talking about the nasty things their children had done in public. Not noticing they had left two members of the party behind.

Buzz let go of Jessie so she could move around and they both could get to the front door and home before anybody noticed they were missing.

"OK as soon as the coast is clear we'll make a break for it," Buzz whispered to Jessie who was lying next to him under the shelve. Jessie nodded her head to response. A few people walked back and forth for a few minuets but when the aisle was clear the two toys jumped to their feet and started for the door. They didn't make it too far until they had to duck behind a large stand filled with super balls to hide from a passer by. Jessie saw him first and quickly grabbed Buzz's hand and yanked him into hiding with her. As soon as that human had passed they jumped into action again only it was Jessie dragging Buzz behind her by his hand. When they got to the store front they leapt behind a big stack of boxes at the sliding automated doors as Fred the owner was closing up shop for the day. If only they had been a minuet sooner they would have made it home. As soon as Fred had turned his back Jessie and Buzz pressed their noses to the glass doors and watched sadly as he drove away. As soon as the vehicle was out of sight Buzz slunk his shoulders. He wasn't getting home today. Jessie sadly patted Buzz on his shoulder and shook her head in disappointment. Jessie lifted her head with a strange expression in Buzz's direction. He was jumping up and down like some sort of monkey obviously in a last resort plan to get them out of there. "Umm Buzz?" she asked laughing at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get us home," he said as he hopped madly. "You see this door thingy opens with weight and if we keep jumping it might open." he kept hopping up and down until Jessie put her hands on his shoulders and stopped him.

"Buzz. The door is locked," she pointed up to the lock. "And from the outside too. We're stuck until tomorrow morning." she then perked up. "But let's make the best of it!"

Buzz lifted his head up to look at her confused. How could she talk like that? Make the best of it? They were trapped in a toy store for crying out loud! "What do you mean?" Buzz questioned.

"Well, you , me, alone," she said softly and put her arms around him, "It could be like a date!" she said excitedly.

"D..D...Date?" Buzz questioned a little scared. His first date, wow. What would he say? What would he do?

"So what do you say Buzz? Wanna go out?" she asked excited to hear his answer.

Buzz almost choked on his words, "I wou....I ...I...I wou.."this was taking more effort then it looked just to say yes. He took a deep breath and a gulp as he looked at her excited face, "I would be honored if you would be my girl." There he finally said it. The pressure was off his back. No more looking like an idiot no more stuttering.

"Yeah haw!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at his answer, "You're just the sweetest space toy I ever met!!" she hugged him almost lifting him off the ground.

Buzz felt as though a ton of bricks were just lifted off of his shoulders. She said yes, at least that's what he got out of her outburst.

"Come on we need to get ready," she said glancing around, "The Barbie display has all kind of stuff," she found what she was looking for. Some really sweet wheels. She jumped into a pile of boxes and Buzz looked on watching her.

"Jess? What are you doing," He asked scratching his head.

"Getting this," she drove around the corner of the pile in a red Barbie convertible, "I was thinking we could get around in style instead of walking around." she patted the car seat next to her, "Come on get in!"

Buzz didn't hesitate he quickly ran up and jumped into the seat next to Jessie and they drove off towards the Barbie aisle. "The Barbie aisle?" Buzz asked looking around at all the pink. "What are we doing here?"

"I know it's not may favorite aisle either," she sighed, "But the Buzz Lightyear aisle doesn't have a restaurant. Or outfits," She said. Jessie parked the car in front of the shelve with all the packaged Barbie clothes. "Come on." she grabbed Buzz's arm and yanked him up to the top shelve. They had to climb boxes of all sorts of Barbie accessories but they made it. "Hmm," Jessie thought as she looked at all the Ken clothes thinking of what Buzz should wear. "How about this?" she took down a package with a black tuxedo in it and ripped it open and emptied the contents on the shelve.

"Jessie! We can't just rip things open!" Buzz worried.

"Why not? Not like anyone's gonna blame a toy. It's perfectly alright," Jessie assured him. She held up the tux to show him and ask of his opinion, "So what do you think."

"I'm sure it would be wonderful but I just can't wear that. It's too small," that was true. His big clunky Uniformed body didn't allow him to wear Ken's clothes. Maybe a smaller toy or one who could change clothes could but not Buzz.

"Oh yeah, you're right," Jessie hadn't thought about that but she soon got an idea, "That uniform makes you look handsome to begin with anyways," Jessie told him witch made Buzz blush. "Here this will do." she picked up the black bow tie from the shelf where she placed the rest of the out fit and wrapped it around Buzz's neck. Buzz watched her smiling as she tied it on for him. "There! I do believe you look good."

"Hmmm, you think so? It doesn't make me look fat does it?" Buzz joked around and they laughed. Jessie walked over to where Barbie's outfits where on the hooks. She looked at each of them but she couldn't wear them. Just like Buzz her outfit was part of her, nothing would allow for her chaps.

"Aw that's OK I never liked wearing little girl dresses anyways. They're for sissies," Jessie pouted covering up her true desire to do something special for their date.

Buzz frowned as he sensed her true feelings behind the front. He then looked around. There had to be something there that she could at least change an accessory or something. Then he saw it. The package of Barbie's western wear! He quickly took it down and ripped it open without her seeing him. Buzz took out the red glitter cowgirl hat that looked just like hers but instead it was very sparkly and shiny. Buzz tip toed up behind her back and took her hat off her head. She turned around wondering what in the world he was doing taking her hat like that. But when he placed the new one on her head she went berserk with happiness.

"OH my gosh Buzz! It's wonderful! Thank you thank you thank you!" She screamed as she jumped up and down. "Let's go!" she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to a higher shelf.

"Where are we going now?" Buzz asked as he climbed up to the next shelf with her.

"To have a romantic candle light dinner," Jessie said smiling to herself as she closed her eyes and just pictured the whole thing. How wonderful it would be! "OK so we can't consume food and even if we could there isn't any around. Just plastic fake stuff. But we can still enjoy ourselves." they reached the top where the Barbie Italian street corner restaurant play set was all set up on display. The table has little battery operated candles to give them that romantic atmosphere they wanted. "Now to get a little entertainment." Jessie ran over to a big glass case filled with Barbie and Ken dolls just waiting to get out. The new owner Fred had put the toys in glass display cases because collectors would steal the most valuable ones. The figures where watching intently as Jessie walked over to free one of them.

"Oh pick me! Pick me!" they shouted. The jealous Barbies started pushing each other making sure Jessie saw them. They had no idea even why she was going to let them out.

Jessie opened the case just a crack so she could speak in through it, "I need mandolin playing waiter Ken," Jessie commanded and the desired toy stepped forward.

"That's me!" he said grinning.

"OK come on!" she pulled him out through a crack just big enough for him to fit through. Barbie hands were outstretched through the opening still chanting to be let out but Jessie closed it shut on them and locked it back up. She escorted the Ken to their table where he stood there.

"Should I play a song?" he asked.

"Yeah sure!" Jessie told him and waved him on to play his instrument. She went to grab her chair but Buzz stepped in front of her.

"Allow me," he pulled her seat out and sat her down. He then pushed it back in.

"Thank you," she giggled at his kind gesture. Buzz then took his own seat. The Ken doll played an interlude on his mandolin for them as they sat there. Buzz just twiddled his fingers as he had no idea what to say. His glance was turned off to his side so not to look her straight in the face. He was so nervous.

Jessie decided to break the ice between them, "Thanks for saving me back there. I could have been stepped on if you hadn't protected me."

"Oh it was nothing," Buzz said being modest, "Just Space Ranger duty."

"Yeah sure, Space Ranger duty," she winked knowing he would have done that weather or not it was in his programing. He just blushed and smiled. He knew it was true. He would have done anything for her.

"Well uhh.. You're looking certainly more lovely today. Well uhh not that you could get any more lovely..I just meant that ahhh oh boy," he put his hand to his forehead to hide his face. He was feeling really embarrassed for that whole comment there but Jessie didn't seem to mind she smiled at his twisted words.

"Buzz," she said trying to move his hand from his face, "You don't have to be so nervous around me OK." she told him.

"But I can't help it. I just get all tongue tied, I just wanna say the right thing," Buzz confessed, "I just want you to uhh well like me." 

"Oh Buzz," she smiled, "I don't like you." Jessie said in a happy tone of voice. Buzz frowned. There goes his dream down the tubes but the next words out of her mouth pulled him back together. "Can I tell you a secret?" She leaned in and Buzz leaned in to her and lent her his ear. "I love you." she whispered into it. Buzz lit up with excitement and joy. He didn't know where he found to guts to do what he was about to do next, but all of a sudden all the fear and nervousness had left him. He grabbed Jessie by the shoulders from over the table and dipped her down for a log kiss. The cowgirl was shocked at first when she found herself dragged across the table and into his arms but then deeply fell into his embrace and calmed down. 

Buzz let go of his lip lock on her and turned his head, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." he blushed.

"I don't know either but I liked it whatever it was!" she hollered as she lunged for his neck nearly knocking him out of his chair to kiss him back.

********************************************************************************************************************

After their confession to one another the couple decided to go play in the Buzz Lightyear aisle of the store.

"Wow! There must be a zillion of them," Jessie said looking at the rows upon rows of Buzz Lightyears.

"Yeah. But let's just hope they stay in their boxes or we'll be in real trouble," Buzz commented as he walked down the floor looking around him. They came to a new section of the aisle, "Oh hey look! Accessories!" Buzz shouted as they climbed up to the shelve. "Wow! Utility belts, clip on color plates, new battle armor, photon torpedo launchers, and MY SHIP!" Buzz ran to the box, "Oh man and it isn't even card board!" Buzz was ecstatic

"Well then let's open it!" Jessie declared as she ripped open the end of the box. Buzz drug out the big clunky plastic ship. He opened the hatch and jumped in the seat.

"Well it's a little snug," Buzz scooted around trying to get comfortable. He wasn't a very compact toy and his limbs may they be possible they didn't not bend enough to fit him in the toy ship.

Jessie on the other hand was very flexible and could easily fit into the small spot, "I don't know Buzz seems fine to me. Let's give it a test run!" she pressed one of the preprogrammed buttons that started the ship spinning and swerving and bouncing all over the place in a preprogrammed pattern. In and out back and forth they went. Buzz thought he was going to toss his cookies but Jessie just had a ball riding the little rocket.

They stayed around there trying on all the new equipment for the Buzz Lightyear toys. Jessie slapped on ever different piece of equipment onto Buzz they had. The color plates, the battle armor, EVERYTHING. Pretty soon he had so much junk on him he could barely walk, or stand up for that matter.

************************************************************************************************************

After a long time of playing with all the new toys and toy add ons it became late at night. Midnight to be exact. Buzz and Jessie could barely keep their little plastic eye lids open any longer.

"Buzz I'm getting tired," Jessie told him as she rubbed her nose.

Buzz opened his mouth wide and let out a yawn, "Yeah me too. We should find some place to sleep for the night." Jessie nodded and agreed with him as she leaned up against his side for support..

"Oh oh I know!" Jessie all of a sudden found a burst of energy. "Back in the Barbie aisle!"

"What?" Buzz couldn't understand what she was screaming about. He just remembered the fake restaurant.

"Back in the Barbie aisle there was Barbie's Dream house! We could sleep there!" she told him excitedly grabbing him by his wide shoulders and jumping up and down. "It will be so GREAT! Like we were real humans instead of sleeping in a toy box or on a shelf where Andy leaves us!" Jessie was hyper with excitement.

Buzz liked the idea too. He could use a good nights sleep in one of them soft Barbie beds instead of on that heard wood book case or night stand Andy sets him on. "Alright then let's go back there!"

"Yee-Haw!" Jessie screamed out as she grabbed Buzz's arm and lead him back to the pink aisle with her.

*************************************************************************************

The Barbie Dream House was a two story doll house with all the trimmings. It lite up, the bed was soft foam and silk instead of plastic. There was a bubbling Jacuzzi kids had to press a button to make bubble. A battery powered elevator that took you to the second story, and furniture. 

Jessie and Buzz wasted no time climbing up to it. They stepped inside the elevator and Buzz reached around the outside to press the button and they went upwards. They had to hold onto the sides of it because the elevator had holes in it so kids could fit Barbie in from any angle. They stepped off of the elevator and onto the second floor bed room.

"Whoa this is great!" Jessie cried out as she looked around.

"Yeah, how come Andy doesn't have one of these for us?" Buzz questioned as he stepped into the middle of the floor and looked around.

"Maybe because he's a boy and doll houses are for girls."

"Hmm I was wondering why everything was this awful shade of pink," Buzz said in thought as he looked everywhere. Even the walls were pink.

"I wish I was Barbie," Jessie commented, "That girl has EVERYTHING."

"Except one minor thing," Buzz said smiling.

"What's that?" Jessie couldn't think of one single solitary thing Barbie did not have. She had motorcycles, a spaceship, a plane, whatever.

"That's me," Buzz grinned.

Jessie laughed, "And there lies why I am happier." the cowgirl purred to the Spaceman. But she soon grew tired and yawned.

"Sleepy?" Buzz asked the girl. Jessie nodded yes to tired to speak. He picked her up and laid her on the bed and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead goodnight. He was going to go off not sure of weather he was allowed in bed with her or not but the Cowgirls grip on his arm yanking him beside her answered that question. Jessie cuddled up next to him and found her spot in his arms while leaning her head on his chest smiling as she closed her eyes.

"Good night Jess, I love you," Buzz whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," Jessie whispered back and the two toys fell asleep.

******************************************************

The next morning when Fred came to open the shop he found it to not be the way he left it the day before. Barbie clothes were taken from their packages, the Buzz Lightyear aisle was a mess, a Ken doll had fallen out of its display case. "What happened here?" he scratched his head. Nothing was stolen or missing, there were no signs of breaking in but toys seemed to be played with while he was gone. "Maybe I forgot to clean up those aisles." Fred shrugged. He then found Jessie and Buzz frozen on the floor in front of him. He picked the two toys up. "I don't remember selling any Cowgirl rag dolls. And how did this Buzz get out of it's box?" he turned the toys over in his hands looking at them strangely and he found the word, 'ANDY' written on the bottoms of their boots. "Oh some kid must have forgotten these." Fred concluded. He took them up to the front desk and set them by his cash register. "There, you'll be safe here until your owner comes to pick you up." he told the two toys.

*************************

A few hours latter the Davis family van pulled up and a Mom and two worried children stepped out. They walked right up to Fred's station.

"Were two toys found here yesterday?" Mrs Davis asked the man.

"A Cowgirl and a Buzz Lightyear?" He asked her to confirm as he pulled the toys from behind the desk.

"Oh yes! Thank you very much!" Mrs. Davis greatly thanked the toy owner for keeping them safe. She gave the toys back to Andy and Molly who hugged their friends tightly. On the way out to the car a tubby man was walking up. He looked mad. It was Al.

"Wait till I give him a piece of my mind!" he scowled. "I'll have my toy store back!" Al was still trying to get over the loss of his store. As Mrs. Davis and the kids passed him her greeted them. "Oh hello Ma'am." just to be polite, for once. It wasn't until AFTER he passed them did he notice Molly was holding Jessie. "LADY LADY! THAT'S MY COLLECTABLE!!!" Al called after Mrs. Davis but after recognizing him as the creepy guy who tried to bribe her for Woody she ran to her van and took off. Al started pouting in the middle of the parking lot.

******************************************************

In the car Jessie and Buzz were both glad to be going back home. Sure it was a fun date, but they really missed Andy and Molly's rooms. They would always see each other there and Buzz knew it was OK not to be scared any longer. Besides there would always be a next time Andy took his toys to the toy store.

THE END.


End file.
